


Mac and Cheese

by Kenway_Cormac11



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mac and Cheese, broken hamliza, drawing time
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenway_Cormac11/pseuds/Kenway_Cormac11
Summary: En cuatro meses de relación, Alexander aún no se ha atrevido a presentar a su hijo y a su novio.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Kudos: 7





	Mac and Cheese

Lo cierto era que, luego de cuatro meses de la extraña relación que mantenía con Alexander, este aún no le hubiese presentado a su hijo; de cualquier manera no lo podía culpar por querer proteger al chiquillo si es que algo salía mal. 

Pero esa tarde de jueves fue distinta a otras que hubiesen pasado juntos; Alexander no paraba de hablar incesantemente, como de costumbre, mientras enumeraba las desventajas de ordenar una pizza sobre una hamburguesa. Jefferson lo silenció rozando sus labios contra los de Hamilton, no era un gesto romántico, sólo quería que por amor a todo los sagrado cerrara la boca por unos instantes. 

—Me da igual lo que ordenes, además, yo hubiera preferido unos macarrones. —Se encogió de hombros al separarse además de brindarle una sonrisa burlona; pero no, Alexander se negaba rotundamente a comer más de esa abominación culinaria. 

—Comimos eso el lunes… estoy harto de los macarrones con queso. — Un par de golpes a la puerta llamaron la atención de ambos, eran las cuatro de la tarde y Alexander estaba seguro de que no esperaba visita alguna; aunque terminó por levantarse y atender, solo para llevarse una gran sorpresa al ver ahí a Eliza, y detrás de ella, a su pequeño Philip llevando orgulloso su mochilita azul y una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro lleno de pecas. 

No era que la visita molestara a Alex, solo que era algo inesperado, Philip no debía llegar sino hasta la tarde del viernes. El caribeño se hizo a un lado y dejó espacio para que su hijo pudiese entrar, mientras que él y su ex esposa intercambiaban algunas palabras, ambos agradecidos de haber quedado en “buenos términos” como para pedirse algunos favores, como en ese momento. Eliza se había olvidado por completo su cita en el dentista, y lo más seguro era que su pequeño “moriría” de aburrimiento sentado en la sala de espera, y Angelica se encontraba fuera de la ciudad, así que tampoco podía pedir ayuda a su querida hermana. 

—¿Tú eres el novio de papá?— Fue lo primero que dijo el chiquillo, acercándose a un descuidado Jefferson que, miraba los estantes de la cocina en busca de algo que comer antes de ordenar algo; el moreno se dio la vuelta, su ensortijado cabello hizo un pequeño movimiento de rebote que a Philip le pareció gracioso. 

—Lo soy… — Al menos Eliza y Alexander habían sido claros en eso con el pequeño que dejaba su mochila en los bancos que rodeaban la isla de mármol al centro de la cocina. —Y tú debes ser… 

—Philip Hamilton— Interrumpió el crío con una sonrisa orgullosa, presumiendo su apellido.

Alexander entró de inmediato a la cocina, Jefferson no era una persona particularmente tolerante, y no sabía que podía estar sucediendo, pero al llegar se tranquilizó, Thomas había ayudado a Philip a subir al banco y ambos miraban con atención el libro de colorear que el menor había llevado consigo mismo. 

Bien, al menos habían sobrevivido más de cinco minutos a solas. 

—Thomas me agrada… —El menor alzó la mirada y por unos segundos estudió a su padre con ella. —¿Por qué no le quieres dar macarrones?— Oh sí, Jefferson había tenido cinco minutos para ganarse la confianza del hijo de su pareja y ponerlo de su lado. 

El caribeño frunció el ceño y negó, soltando a la par un bufido. 

—Iré a comprar algo de comer al supermercado… —Los otros dos asintieron con un puchero, sabiendo de sobra que entre las compras de Hamilton, la pasta amarillenta no estaba incluida. —Confiaré que no hagan nada malo durante los quince minutos que estaré fuera… — Ante la respuesta de un par de asentimientos, salió. 

—Suerte para tu padre que siempre vengo preparado… —Jefferson se echó a reír y fue de regreso a la sala, donde sus pertenencias reposaban en el suelo, sacó de su mochila una caja, eran macarrones instantáneos y, seguramente ya estarían listos para la hora en que Alexander volviera. 

Colocó la pasta y el polvo saborizante en una sartén que Philip le ayudó a encontrar, y que llenaron con agua; mientras la pasta terminaba de coserse, Thomas admiraba la técnica de Philip para colorear, aunque claro, un niño de cinco apenas podría tener algo llamado técnica; en realidad solo eran rayones sin ton ni son. 

Luego de dejar la pasta enfriarse un poco, Jefferson tomó una de las crayolas y comenzó a rellenar el dibujo que estaba al lado del que Philip hacía, explicando pacientemente por qué dibujar en círculos pequeños era mejor que sólo unas rayas, y además, tuvieron tiempo de conversar sobre la relación que sostenía con Alexander, dejando a Philip satisfecho al saber que Thomas no pretendía separarse de Alexander, al menos no en un futuro lejano. 

Para cuando Alexander llegó con el par de bolsas del supermercado, no supo si debía reír, enternecerse o molestarse por el hecho de que Thomas hubiese terminado haciendo los macarrones de todas maneras; aunque su pequeño parecía bastante feliz comiendo con el mayor.


End file.
